


The Last Stolen Time

by FancifulUniKitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is in the FBI and on her trail, F/M, Masturbation, Rey is a crime boss, Seduction, Vaginal Sex, mention of drugging, vagincal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulUniKitty/pseuds/FancifulUniKitty
Summary: Based on the premise of Catch Me if You Can, where Rey is living a life of crime and Ben is an FBI agent chasing her around the world and falling for her along the way.So this was inspired by my own twitter prompt which was NOT supposed to be written by me and then was written by me before I could stop myself. After several requests to post to AO3, here it is! I am overwhelmed by how many people have reacted to this short little story of mine and I hope you'll stick around and subscribe! I have a feeling there is more story to tell with these two ;)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 37
Kudos: 123





	The Last Stolen Time

  
“Hi, Ben.”

“Rey.”

"Merry Christmas." It's the third year that he's gotten this phone call. The third year she's evaded capture. The third year he chooses not to trace this particular phone call. The third year he's risking everything for her. 

"Merry Christmas, Rey."

  
  


“Visiting your family this year?”

He sighs in frustration. He knows this game. They've been playing for a while, now. He shouldn't be entertaining it. He tells himself he's not going to this time. 

“You know I’m not.”

“And why is that?”

“You know why, Rey.”

"Well, you're obviously working. What time is it there, anyway? Ten? Eleven?" 

"It's midnight, Rey, and you know that." 

There's a pause. He's not usually able to be so harsh in tone with her. He's sure she's taken aback by it. 

"What time is it where you are?" 

"Ben." She chuckles, honest-to-God chuckles. He hates the way his body is reacting to that sound. If he weren't alone in the office he'd have to slide his chair back under his desk to not embarrass himself. "If you were tracing the call you'd know what time it is here, Ben."

"How do you know I'm not?" It comes out a bit gruffer than intended and he practically hears the Cheshire Cat grin spreading across her face. 

"Well, are you?" He doesn't have to answer. They both know he's going to be lying if he says yes and a fool if he says no.

"So no family. No friends to spend the holiday with... sounds a bit lonely to me." 

"It's not." 

"Sounds like you could use a little company. Like that time in London..." 

"Rey." He warns, pointlessly. "Stop. You know I-" 

"Or maybe that time in Boston. That one was fun. I think my favorite, though, was Miami.”

His breath catches in his throat as memories of that night begin to flood his senses. He can almost taste her sweet juices on his tongue, can almost feel them trickling down over his cheeks and chin as she rides his face. Without a second thought the hand not holding the receiver to his ear is fumbling with his belt. Before he can think to stop himself, his hand is shoved into his pants and palming his now fully-hard cock. 

"You know I'd never swallowed cum before that, right?" 

" _Fuck_." 

"That wasn't my favorite part, though." She continues on, and he's certain she can hear the way his breath is coming out in gasps now as he pictures her sitting in whatever hotel room she's in, touching herself the way he'd be touching her if he was there.

"My favorite part was watching you fall apart, the way your whole body just seizes up and you can't even utter a sound. Knowing I do that to you... God, it _does things_ to me, Ben." 

"Tell me." He knows he sounds desperate, whiny. But he needs her to just keep talking. 

"Mm. I don't think I will." 

The little tease. He knows what she's doing. And just like he has every single time over the last three years, he falls for it. 

"Where are you?" 

"I'm in Chicago, Ben." He can't have heard that correctly. 

"You're here?" She doesn't speak.

"Where in Chicago?" This is a dangerous line he's about to cross. All the cities, all the countries he's chased her down in over the years, they've never been this close to his office. Never so close to him. "Why, Rey? All this time... How long have you been here?"

"I wanted to come home for Christmas. I'm tired of doing this alone." 

If he sees her, he HAS to arrest her. She must know that. Yet here she is, offering herself up to him like she's not going to run away anymore. 

"You're not alone, Rey." A pause. 

"This is the last time, Ben." She's crying, or trying not to. He can tell. "Can we please, please just have one night? I promise, I'll turn myself in after this. You won't have to be the one to do it, I swear. Just let me come home for Christmas." 

"Rey." 

"Ben, please." 

He's never heard her beg before now. She's usually the one reducing him to begging her for mercy. And it's usually him begging her to let him come, let him taste her, to just let him anything. 

"Rey, you can always come home. I'll help you." 

"I'm at LondonHouse."

He's pretty sure he breaks about seven traffic laws on his way across town to the hotel she's at. He pulls into the hotel parking lot at 12:39am. He's standing outside of her suite by 12:43. He's not ready when she answers the door. He's not sure he ever could be ready, even though this is his thirteenth encounter with her (yes, he's kept count). When she opens the door in nothing but a sheer robe that would earn her an indecent exposure citation, he's hard again in a flash. She grabs his tie and tugs. He nearly topples her over and they both laugh as he steadies himself. 

"This doesn't _have_ to be the last time." He doesn't know where it comes from. If all they have is tonight, he should be making it count. He should be attaching his mouth to every bit of skin she'll allow. But he has to say this first. "I'll help you." 

"Ben." She practically chokes on his name. "Please just give us tonight. I swear I'll be here in the morning, I won't leave." He doesn't have to be told twice. His hands are on her thighs and lifting her from the ground and his feet are walking them across the room so fast that she lets out a yelp. She never begs and she never lets him be in control, so if tonight is the last night, he's going to take what he wants for once. When he reaches the bed, he practically throws her onto it, the mattress bouncing her back into the air an inch or so when she hits it. He grips her ankles and jerks her back to edge, his hands so large and her ankle so small that his fingers are able to overlap when does it. 

She seems to notice. 

She always did say she loved his hands.

He slides his hands up her thighs at a treacherous pace, too slow even for his taste. She lets out a whine and he can't help but grin. When they've done this in the past, there was always a frenzied nature to it. Tonight, he's going to show her what she'll be missing if she turns herself in. When the tips of his fingers reach her robe, he grabs the fabric between his thumb and fingers, allowing his knuckles to graze her upper thigh while he feels the soft, gauzy fabric. "This is nice." 

"I hoped you'd like it."

He practically growls at the image of her shopping for him. The idea that she went to a lingerie shop to find something to wear just for him... He'd wanted to drag this out as long as possible, but he needs her. Now. 

"The best Christmas present, sweetheart."

She reaches her hands up to start sliding the robe off and he reaches one hand up, gripping both of her wrists and holding them above her head. 

"Keep it on." It's not a request. 

The fingers stroking the fabric of the robe let go in favor of sliding up to where her thigh meets her cunt and when they move just slightly to the right he's not at all surprised to find her already wet and ready for him. 

"Fuck, Rey." He doesn't go straight for where he knows she wants him; instead he takes his time, sliding his fingers through her folds, gathering her wetness and ghosting his fingers over her clit, getting it nice and slick, but not applying any pressure. 

" _Please_ , Ben." 

"Patience, sweetheart. Patience." He leans over and finally, finally presses his lips to hers as he slides a finger inside of her heat. She moans into his mouth while he slowly pumps his finger in and out, adding a second after a minute and curling them just slightly until she starts to squirm under him. Finally, while her tongue is exploring his mouth, he allows his thumb to apply just the right amount of pressure. He pulls his mouth away from hers to her neck and he latches on, sucking just enough that he's sure a bruise will be there in the morning. He wants her to have a reminder when this is over. 

"Too- ah- too many clo-" She says between gasps as his fingers begin to speed up again and he increases the pressure to her clit, and he takes this opportunity to add a third finger. He starts to pick up the pace, his thumb moving in steady circles and his fingers curling just so on every inward stroke. 

"Beeeenn." 

His mouth travels from her neck down to her collar bone, her exposed sternum and finally to her cloth covered breast, leaving bruises all along the way. With one hand busy at her cunt, he has no choice but to finally release her wrists to move the robe out of the way so he can get his mouth on her perfect tits. With her hands free now, she wraps one arm around his shoulders and the other fists his hair, holding him to her as he licks and sucks and nips at her. Just as he moves to give her other breast the same attention, he can feel the soft walls of her cunt begin to contract around his fingers as her climax begins to build. 

"Already, sweetheart?" She nods furiously, unable to form words and Ben smiles against her breast. She doesn't know it, but it's his favorite part, too. He gives her nipple a tug with his teeth, causing her to throw her head back and let out a sound he doesn't have an exact name for. His hand's movements become frantic, so desperate is he to see her completely come apart for him. "God, I fucking love you."

He hadn't meant to say it, and doesn't even realize he's said it until she's clamping her thighs around his hand and her entire body becomes like a statue, her mouth open in a perfect, silent 'O' as her release hits her. His hand is an absolute mess and her cunt has his fingers in a vice grip so tight he's sure he'll need to pop his knuckles when they come out, but he doesn't care. He's watching her face, waiting for a sign of recognition to appear. He thinks for a minute, while her breathing is beginning to even out, that she must not have heard him after all. Then a single tear begins to roll down her cheek and he knows. 

"Rey-" 

"Ben, don't please." She swipes at her eyes furiously, trying to hide the evidence of her outburst. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." 

So he doesn't.

Instead, he leans back on his heels and removes his jacket while Rey sits up and gets to work on his tie and then his belt. Once his tie is somewhere on the floor, his lips are on hers. If she won't let him say it with words, he'll show her in a way she can understand. Ben works the buttons on his shirt while Rey unbuttons his pants, slowly easing the zipper over his cock before sliding her hands inside his briefs to slide them down over his thighs. He moves his mouth and body away from hers long enough to get rid of the clothes and his shoes. When he looks back at her, she's sliding the robe off and he stops her once again by grabbing her wrists, a but rougher than the first time. 

"I said this stays on." Rey gulps and he feels his heart rate begin to speed up at the sight of her so vulnerable. He releases her hands and cups her face gently, caressing her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "You are so beautiful." 

He guides her back to the bed, laying her down on her back and settling his hips between her thighs. He grabs her right leg just behind the knee and hikes it up over his hip, opening her up to him. His eyes caught hers, and he noticed tears starting to form there again. 

"Don't cry, sweetheart." He whispered, gently stroking her face with the knuckles of his free hand. "Please don't cry." 

"I love you, too."

He can't stop the smile that breaks out across his face as he rests his forehead to hers. When he enters her, his own eyes are glistening with tears he's fighting to contain. In the past, their fucking has always been a sprint; a desperate, quick thing before they are separated by her life of crime and his commitment to upholding the law. Tonight is different. Tonight he's not trying to fuck her. He wants - needs - every ounce of affection that's built up for her over the last three years to pass from his body to hers.

His thrusts start slow, gentle, something he's never experienced in bed with her. He revels in the feeling every inch of her sliding around him, gripping him in a way that feels like what he imagines home is supposed to feel like. Her heels are digging into his back, and she begs him for more, harder, faster. 

"We have time, sweetheart." He reminds her, even as his hips subconsciously listen to her commands and begin to buck against her harder, faster. After a few minutes, and speeding up his thrusts until her moans are filling the air around them, growing louder and higher by the second, he grips the leg that's been resting on his elbow and lifts it higher until her ankle sits on his shoulder. The angle causes him to slip that much further into her and they both let out a groan at the new sensation. He leans back, lifting her hips off the bed slightly so that every time he thrusts his cock hits that perfect spot just behind her clit. When she clenches around him Ben can't help but whimper 

"Oh, God, Ben." she practically wails. "That's good, so good."

He grabs her other leg and lifts it to his other shoulder, and somehow he's even further inside of her. 

"Goddammit, you feel amazing." He tells her breathlessly as he continues to slam into her, his movements becoming erratic as his own climax begins to approach. He wraps one arm around both of her thighs as his other snakes around to press on her abdomen, his thumb pressing against her clit in the process. The change in angle and the pressure has Rey gasping for air. She reaches down, pushing his hand out of the way so she can rub at her clit herself furiously. Ben looks down in awe. It's not the first time he's seen her touching herself, but everything about tonight feels like the first time. Her body begins to spasm as she rubs herself in time to his thrusts and he knows she's close.

"Fuck, sweetheart, are you gonna come again for me?" She can't speak, only nodding as her eyes begin to roll back. He can't stop himself then, he leans over, effectively folding her body in half and catches her moans with his mouth. Her hand and his hips don't stop or slow until her free hand wraps itself around his shoulders and her nails dig into his flesh. 

"That's it," Ben whispers against her temple, "Let me feel you let go." 

She does, screaming as her body trembles through her orgasm, her cunt fluttering around him wildly. It's only when her feet begin to quake against his temples that he sits back on his heels again and allows himself to lose control until his own release is tearing through his body, coating her insides with his spend while ragged breath after ragged breath escapes his throat. 

When they are both panting and trembling, he turns his head and kisses the inside of her ankle before finally allowing her legs to slide down his sides until she is cradling his hips with hers once more. Carefully, he slides out of her, wincing at the loss of her warmth around him. As his eyes travel up her body he realizes her own hand is still resting lazily against her cunt and he can't help the huff of a laugh that he lets out before laying down beside her, pulling her to rest her head against his chest.

It's only seconds before he feels her tears begin to drop against his bare skin. Only a couple at first, but soon a small storm of them are falling from her eyes. By then, there is wetness coating his cheeks as well. 

Neither of them says anything for a while, they just lie there, holding each other and allowing the other to grieve what they could have had, had they met under different circumstances. All the Christmases they could have had like this one. 

He's not sure how much time passes before he hears himself speaking again.

"You don't have to turn yourself in, you know." 

"Ben." Her tone is meant to be a warning, he's sure, but he doesn't care anymore. 

"No, Rey, I'm serious. Let me help you negotiate a plea deal." 

"Ben, if the rest of the FBI finds out you're helping me-" 

"They won't." Truthfully, he's not sure that they won't, but he has to hope. "I've been working on a proposal. A new program for inmates. I can't keep you out of prison, but if you just wait to turn yourself in this program might cut your sentence significantly." 

He strokes his fingers through her hair as he speaks and he marvels at how soft it is. Has it always been and he simply hasn't noticed? 

"What kind of proposal?" she says it so quietly he almost thinks he imagined it. 

"Well," He takes a deep breath, readying himself for resistance. "the idea is that certain types of criminals have expertise that we need. I mean, you've been on the run for three years, you clearly have something we're missing at the FBI." 

She giggles and he feels a warmth spreading in his chest. He shifts them carefully until they are both on their sides facing each other. He wants to be looking in her eyes for the rest of this conversation. "So, if we can get the program passed, non-violent criminals can exchange prison time for service to the FBI, helping us catch people committing similar crimes."

He watches her face as she processes it all. Her jaw is working, as if she is literally chewing on the information he's just given her. He expects her to put up a fight, or punch his lights out so she can run again. A million different scenarios run through his mind.

But, he doesn't expect what she asks next. 

"How long have you been working on this?" Her face is serious, and he knows his chances of keeping her here with him will only be 50/50 no matter what he says, so he settles on the truth. 

"Since that first time, in New York."

"But that was... Ben, that can't be-" 

"It's true." He'd been on her trail for nearly six months, after she'd already scammed over a hundred banks out of nearly two hundred thousand dollars using twenty-seven fake identities. 

She'd seduced him and then drugged him.

And he knew then, though he could never have predicted they would be here now, that she was worth keeping out of prison if possible. 

"Why?" 

"Someone with a mind like yours deserves a second chance. You are the single most intelligent person I have ever met." 

"Ben..."

"Rey, I'm serious." He reaches both hands up and cups her face until she is looking him directly in the eye. "Give me just a few more months. We can have seventy more Christmases just like this. Just us. We can have a life." 

"But you-" 

"I've already made my decision. Once I get the program passed and your deal has been signed off on, I'm going to move departments. By then, we'll have spent enough time together in a legitimate way... we could be together without risking my job or your sentencing." 

"You've really thought about this."

He leans forward and presses his forehead to hers. "I've thought of nothing but you since that night, Rey." 

Fresh tears are sliding down her cheeks now as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. He hums against her lips happily, but forces himself to pull back before allowing her to distract him. She seems to pick up on his hesitation, and begins to nod his head furiously. 

"I'll do it." He wouldn't have been able to stop the smile or the laugh that escapes him then, even if he wanted to. 

They haven't lost everything, after all. They don't have to grieve the life they should have had together. They'll get to live it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/unicornthefncfl)
> 
> A [link](https://twitter.com/unicornthefncfl/status/1349292446413332482) to my original tweet/the thread this fic is from!


End file.
